Mine
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Porqué fuiste la mejor cosa que jamás fue mía.


**Pairing: **Kogan. Kendall Schmidt/Logan Henderson

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente este fic no me pertenece. Originalmente esta en español, yo solo lo comparto aquí. Todos los créditos a su escritor original.

* * *

_ Logan lloraba desconsoladamente, su mejor amigo Carlos, trataba de consolarlo pero era imposible, miles de recuerdo venían a su mente, recuerdos hermosos, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos llenos de alegría, recuerdos dolorosos, era como si todo lo que vivió en estos tres años regresara mágicamente, esos años, que jamás podría olvidar. _

**_Flashback._**

**_Marzo 2010._**

Logan estaba de camino a la universidad, pero debido a que no había desayunado se detuvo en el primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontró, se sentó y espero a que tomaran su orden, revisaba su teléfono y mandaba mensajes a varias personas, apartó la vista de su teléfono al escuchar una voz, una voz que le había parecido la voz más hermosa del mundo, volteó para ver de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz, se sorprendió al ver a aquél chico que le había hablado hace un momento, tenía unos hermosos ojos color pardo y un cabello rubio oscuro algo largo, según Logan tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, había quedado embobado con su sonrisa, sus pensamientos hacía el chico fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz del chico de cabello rubio hablándole.

-Hey chico, hey, hey. –Insistía.

-Oh lo siento yo… yo me distraje. – Dijo Logan con sus mejillas ruborizadas y su cabeza hacía abajo, el rubio sonrío al ver el rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro, le parecía lo más lindo del mundo.

-No importa, ¿Qué deseas ordenar? – dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a Logan.

-Eh… eh… una hamburguesa… p-por favor. – dijo el ojimarrón nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo? – dijo el rubio.

-N-No nada… - Dijo Logan de nuevo mirando hacía el suelo.

-¿Porqué escondes tu rostro? Esos hermosos ojos marrones deberían ser admirados por todos. – al decir esto el rubio logró que Logan se volviera a sonrojar, al rubio le parecía muy divertido la facilidad con la que el pelinegro se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba.

-Gr-gracias, tu también tienes ojos m-muy lindos – carraspeó.

-Gracias, nunca me habían dicho eso, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el rubio sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Logan… ¿el tuyo?

-Tu nombre es hermoso, igual que tú. – Logan se sonrojó aun mas, si eso era posible.

-Kendall, mucho gusto.

**_Agosto 2010._**

¿Qué tal tu día Logan? – dijo Kendall tratando de sacar conversación, notaba a Logan muy distante, habían pasado unos meses y Kendall y Logan se habían vuelto grandes amigos, al grado de que hacían todo juntos, y ese día, como ya era costumbre, estaban descansando en la terraza de la casa de Logan sentados en el sofá.

-¿Te pasa algo Logan? – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

-No… -dijo Logan mirando hacía el suelo - ¿porqué preguntas?

-Logan, a mi no me engañas, tú tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir.

-No tengo nada Ken, enserio.

-Logan, -Kendall acarició su mejilla – sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que… yo… creo que… me gusta alguien. –dijo Logan sonrojado. – Kendall tuvo un extraño sentimiento, algo que jamás había sentido antes, tenía celos, si, Kendall estaba enamorado de Logan, y el saber que alguien más tenía su corazón, le dolía hasta el alma.

-Ahh.. si… -dijo carraspeando y nervioso - ¿y quien… quién es la afortunada?

-Ese es el problema Kendall…

¿De qué hablas?

-Que… "la afortunada" es en realidad un chico. – a Kendall se le paralizó el corazón al oír eso, no solo el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de alguien más, si no, que también era un chico.

-¿E…Eres gay Logan?

-Eso… eso creo… por favor no me vayas a odiar, aprecio mucho tu amistad y no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias. – dijo Logan a punto de llorar, entonces Kendall decidió abrazarlo para demostrarle que nada entre ellos iba a cambiar, aunque en el fondo, Kendall estaba feliz, porqué al menos tenía oportunidad con Logan ya que él también era gay.

-Jamás podría odiarte Logan, no soy nada sin ti. – besó su frente, Logan se sonrojó y Kendall solo sonrío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Kendall.

-Eso no importa, solo quería… quería saber que tú me ibas a apoyar. –sonrío Logan y Kendall correspondió a la sonrisa. – Kendall… ¿puedes prometerme algo?

-Claro Logan, lo que quieras.

-Prométeme… que siempre seremos amigos, que jamás me abandonarás como lo hizo mi padre, que tú siempre estarás ahí para mí, pase lo que pase. –Kendall volvió a abrazar a Logan y dijo.

-Lo prometo Logan.

**_Diciembre 2010._**

Kendall y Logan habían decidido hacer un viaje por vacaciones hacía una cabaña en las montañas, ese día estaban descansando enfrente de un lago, hablaban entre ellos como ya era habitual.

-Este lago es hermoso. – Dijo Logan con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Igual que tú. – Dijo Kendall, sabiendo que eso haría sonrojar a Logan, y en efecto así fue. –Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas Logan.

-Gracias Kendall, pero basta. – Dijo Logan golpeando levemente el hombro de Kendall.

-Solo quiero que sepas que eres hermoso. –Dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-¿Porqué te comportas así Kendall? – preguntó Logan curioso.

-Logan… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo yo… -tomó la mano de Logan y este al sentir su roce se erizo. – Te amo Logan, no como un amigo, si no… te amo… yo quiero que seamos algo más… - dijo finalizando y rápidamente pegó sus labios con los del pelinegro, al principio no tuvo respuesta pero unos segundos después Logan correspondió al beso, al separarse ambos se sonrieron, Logan recargó su cabeza en la de Kendall y Kendall lo abrazo por el hombro.

**_Marzo 2011._**

-¿Estas seguro de esto Logan? – dijo Kendall mientras le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba al pelinegro.

-Si Kendall, muy seguro. –ambos empezaron a besarse de nuevo, besos con ternura y pasión, porqué ellos, no querían solo "tener sexo" si no, hacer el amor, querían demostrarse que se amaban, Logan empezó a lamer los pezones de Kendall haciendo que el soltara un ligero gemido, empezó a bajar besando todo su pecho, después su estómago y finalmente llegando a su miembro, empezó a acariciarlo, después empezó a moverlo lentamente, Kendall soltaba ligeros gemidos, Logan empezó a besar la punta de su miembro, y finalmente, empezó a metérselo a la boca, lentamente para causarle mas excitación a Kendall, él no podía parar de soltar gemidos, Logan empezó a juguetear con su miembro, lamiéndolo, chupando sus testículos e incluso mordiéndolo, a Logan le encantaba el sabor del miembro de Kendall, podría chuparlo por toda la vida.

-Lo-Logan, me vengo, aaaaah. – Dijo Kendall soltando todo su semen en la boca de Logan, esperaba que él lo escupiera, pero en vez de eso, lo tragó todo.

-Sabes delicioso amor. – Dijo Logan pícaramente, empezó a lamer el semen que quedaba en el miembro de Kendall, Logan quería que se volviera a excitar, porqué eso aún no terminaba, era solo el inicio, después de chuparlo por un rato logró que Kendall volviera a tener una erección, dejo de practicarle sexo oral y fue a la mesa de noche, sacó un condón del cajón superior y se lo dio a Kendall, él inmediatamente se lo puso junto con algo de lubricante, además de poner algo de lubricante en la entrada de Logan, primero metió un dedo, Logan soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien amor? No quiero hacerte daño. – Dijo Kendall sacando su dedo rápidamente.

-S-si… estoy bien, me acostumbraré, vamos, sigue. – Kendall acató la orden y volvió a meter su dedo, después de un tiempo metió dos, los gemidos de Logan se transformaron en gemidos de placer. – Oh mierda Kendall entra en mi de una vez. – Kendall sonrío, le gustaba la actitud salvaje de su novio, entendió y puso su pene en la entrada de Logan, poco a poco lo fue metiendo hasta que tenía todo su miembro dentro de Logan, empezó a moverse lentamente, después de un tiempo empezó a acelerar sus embestidas, cada vez más rápido, Logan no paraba de gemir, sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, Kendall estaba masturbándolo, causando mayor excitación al pelinegro.

-Kendall me vengo – soltó un enorme gemido y se corrió en la mano de Kendall.

-Yo también Logan, aaaaah – y se corrió dentro de Logan, ambos cayeron rendidos, Kendall encima de Logan, empezó a darle tiernos besos en el cuello, mejillas y en su boca.

-Te amo Kendall.

-Yo también te amo Logan, más que nada en este mundo.

**_Enero 2012._**

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME CON QUIÉN PUEDO SALIR O NO! – Dijo Logan muy enojado.

-¡ESTÁS ACTUANDO MUY INMADURO LOGAN, ¿ES QUE NO NOTAS LA FORMA EN LA QUE TE MIRA CARLOS? MALDITA SEA, EL TE VA A VIOLAR UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS!

-¡CARLOS ES MI AMIGO, ÉL JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! ¡DEJA TUS ESTÚPIDOS CELOS KENDALL, NO PIENSO DEJAR DE SALIR CON CARLOS! –Dijo Logan decidido.

-¡SOLO TRATO DE PROTEGERTE LOGAN! ¡NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO QUE ALGO NOS SEPARE! – Dijo Kendall con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡SI REALMENTE ME AMARÁS CONFIARÍAS EN MI! – gritó Logan.

-¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE NO TE AMO?

-¡NO ESTOY INSINUANDO NADA, ES LA VERDAD! MEJOR ME VOY DE AQUÍ, ¿O QUÉ? ¿ME DEJARÁS ENCERRADO?

-¡NO, SI QUIERES, VETE DE AQUÍ, NO TE NECESITO!

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO KENDALL!, ESTO SE TERMINÓ.

-Espera que… -antes de que Kendall pudiera decir algo Logan ya había salido de su casa, iba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que habían terminado, ¿qué haría sin él? De repente sintió que alguien lo tocaba, ese alguien, era Kendall, quien lo estaba envolviendo con sus brazos, acercándolo a él.

-Logan… lo siento. –dijo muy apenado Kendall – no quiero que terminemos, te amo, te amo más de lo que pude imaginar que podría amar a alguien, sin ti no soy nadie, te necesito, tú eres todo para mí, no me dejes por favor. – finalizó Kendall llorando, Logan se volteó y le dio un tierno y largo beso al rubio.

-Jamás podría dejarte Kendall, perdóname tu a mi… tienes razón, estaba siendo inmaduro, no quiero separarme nunca de ti, te amo. –ambos se dieron un largo beso, sin importar que estuvieran en la calle, escuchaban murmuros de las personas que pasaban pero no les importaba, porqué se tenían el uno al otro, su amor era mas fuerte que todas las criticas del mundo, al separarse Kendall fue el primero que habló.

-Oye Logan – dijo acariciándole la mejilla al ojimarrón.

-Dime Ken –dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que Kendall le había hecho.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, **eres la mejor cosa que jamás ha sido mía.** – finalizó pegando sus labios a los del pelinegro.

**_Abril 2012._**

-¿Esta es nuestra casa? – Dijo Logan emocionado con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios.

-Así es amor, nuestra, solo nuestra. – dijo abrazando a Logan y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta para entrar.

-Espera Ken, antes de entrar… quiero decirte que te amo. –dijo besando a Kendall.

-Eso ya lo sé amor. – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Empezaremos una nueva vida, por eso quería decírtelo.

-En ese caso, yo también te amo Logan, te amo tanto. –dijo besando al pelinegro.

**_Diciembre 2012._**

-¿Si, casa Henderson-Schmidt? – dijo Logan contestando al teléfono.

-¿Señor Logan Henderson? –dijo la chica en la otra línea.

-¿Si, que pasa?

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Kendall Schmidt?

-Soy su novio ¿por qué? – Logan empezaba a preocuparse.

-Le tenemos malas noticias.

-¿Le pasó algo malo a Kendall? DÍGAME ALGO. – dijo Logan desesperado.

-Encontramos el cuerpo del señor Schmidt sin vida fuera de un supermercado, al parecer fue asaltado y asesinado, lo sentimos mucho, ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? – Logan estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, solo soltó el teléfono y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡KENDALL ME PROMETIÓ QUE NUNCA ME DEJARÍA! ¡EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡NO! – gritaba mientras lloraba, empezó a golpear y destruir todo a su paso, no podía creer que Kendall, su Kendall, estaba muerto, eso no podía ser cierto, sin saber como, Logan se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala.

**_Fin de Flashback._**

Y ahí estaba Logan, enfrente del ataúd de su novio, llorando, destrozado, sin poder creerlo aún, todas esas promesas, todos esos planes para el futuro, esa vida juntos que Kendall le prometió, todo eso, se había ido a la mierda en menos de un minuto, ¿qué pasaría con él ahora?

-No tengo razones para vivir… -dijo Logan, _"No digas eso" _escuchó la voz de Kendall en su cabeza. _"quiero que sigas adelante, te prometo estar siempre contigo, te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero que sigas tu vida, que encuentres a alguien que te ame casi tanto como yo lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo, prometo estar ahí contigo todos los días, tú no me verás, tu no me escucharás, pero estaré ahí siempre, cuidándote, porqué fuiste la mejor cosa que jamás fue mía." _Logan soltó una lágrima al escuchar lo último, recordaba aquella vez que se lo dijo cuando pelearon, aunque amaba demasiado a Kendall y quería reunirse con él lo antes posible, pero iba a hacer lo que le pidió, trataría de ser feliz, hasta que se volviera a encontrar con Kendall algún día.

-¿Kendall? – dijo Logan. _"¿qué pasa?" _–Tú también fuiste _la mejor cosa que jamás fue mía._ – dijo, y por primera vez en días, Logan volvió a sonreír.

* * *

**Fue hermoso c': en serio, el chico es un gran escritor3 -Sandy xx **


End file.
